In vehicles equipped with power steering gears, hydraulic fluid from a pump continually flows through the steering gears under pressure. In the prior art it is shown how a portion of the hydraulic fluid may be diverted to operate a master cylinder in the tow vehicle. However, because of the cost of the valving required to control the flow of the power steering fluid, the automobile industry has not accepted this type of braking.
The Department of Transportation in recent years has set forth braking standards which have to be met by automobile manufacturers. Most automobiles have modified their braking system to adequately meet these standards. However, when these vehicles are coupled with a recreational trailer it is possible that the combination tow vehicle-trailers will not meet these braking standards.
Most recreational trailers now being produced have electric brakes located thereon. Unfortunately, the braking torque in electric brakes is limited to the size of the magnetic armature in the brake. In order to provide better braking, it has been proposed that hydraulic brakes be installed on the trailer. In one known trailer braking system, a surge actuator is employed and whenever the deceleration rate between the tow vehicle and the trailer reaches a predetermined value, a master cylinder is actuated and brakes the trailer. In another known trailer braking system, a pneumatic signal is communicated from a servomotor in the tow vehicle to operate a similar servomotor in the trailer.